The human skin consists of two layers; a superficial layer called the epidermis that is epithelial tissue, and a deeper layer called the dermis that consists essentially of connective tissue. These two layers are bound together to form skin, which varies in thickness from less than about 0.5 mm, to 3 or even 4 millimeters. Exposure of the skin to sun, wind, and other factors leads to skin ageing, i.e., loss of moisture in the epidermal layers of the skin, resulting in loss of elasticity, skin tone and texture as degradation of certain proteins present in the skin takes place.
The connective tissue found in skin is essentially an intricate meshwork of interacting, extracellular molecules that constitute the so-called xe2x80x9cextracellular matrixxe2x80x9d. The extracellular matrix includes proteins that are secreted locally and are widely distributed. The main types of proteins that make up the matrix include collagens, elastin, fibronectin and laminin.
Collagens are a family of highly characteristic fibrous proteins found in all multicellular animals. They are the most abundant proteins in mammals, constituting about 25 percent of their total protein. A central feature of all collagen molecules is their stiff, triple-stranded helical structure. See, for example, Miller and Gay, xe2x80x9cThe Collagens: An Overview and Update,xe2x80x9d pp. 3-41, Methods in Enzymology (ed. Colowick and Kaplan), v. 144 (1987), Academic Press, Inc.
Elastin, present in elastic fibers of tissues such as blood vessels and skin, gives these tissues the required ability to recoil after transient stretch. Elastin is the major component of these elastic fibers, where it is present as an extensively cross-linked polypeptide having a peculiar chemical composition. Approximately one third of the amino acids in elastin are glycine, 10-13 percent are proline, and over 40 percent are other amino acids with hydrophobic side chains. Elastin contains very small amounts of hydrophilic amino acids.
Laminin is a large glycoprotein and a major component of basement membranes. Laminin is made by all epithelial cells that have been studied. Laminin is made up of three different subunits disulfide-bonded into an asymmetric cross-linked structure. For review see Barlow et al., xe2x80x9cMolecular Cloning of Laminin, xe2x80x9d pp. 404-474 in Methods in Enzymology, v. 144 (1987) Academic Press, Inc.
Fibronectin is a cell-surface and blood glycoprotein involved in a variety of cell surface phenomena. It is present as an insoluble form at the cell surface and in connective tissue, and found in soluble form in plasma. For reviews, see Ruoslahti et al., xe2x80x9cFibronectin: Purification, Immunochemical Properties, and Biological Activities,xe2x80x9d pp. 803-831, in Methods in Enzymology, supra; Hynes et al., xe2x80x9cIsolation and Analysis of cDNA and Genomic Clones of Fibronectin and its Receptor,xe2x80x9d pp. 447-463, in Methods in Enzymology, v. 144, Academic Press, Inc. (1987).
Combinations of components of the extracellular matrix are often incorporated into cosmetic compositions. Elastin, in particular, is often utilized. Because the naturally-occurring crosslinked elastin fibers are insoluble (i.e., insoluble in water, organic solvents, and physiological fluids such as saline, blood, and lymph), the elastin is first rendered soluble using a variety of chemical and enzymatic methods. The rationale behind these procedures is that soluble elastin, and various derivatives thereof, is expected to penetrate into the skin to a greater degree than cross-linked elastin, compensating for loss of elastin during skin ageing. The chemical and enzymatic methods designed to solubilize elastin are problematic, however, because they can induce chemical and structural changes in the elastin molecule itself.
A further consideration when using proteins of the extracellular matrix in cosmetics concerns the degree to which the proteins produce unwanted allergic responses in the subject""s skin. Such responses are of particular concern with compositions utilizing elastin since many cosmetics employ solubilized elastin isolated from the neck tendons of young calves or other non-human mammals.
There remains a need for the development of improved strategies, methods, and compositions that allow use of extracellular matrix proteins, particularly human proteins, in cosmetic compositions.
The present invention pertains to a cosmetic composition including a non naturally-occurring extracellular matrix protein in combination with a cosmetic carrier. The extracellular matrix protein is preferably of human origin and has not been previously cross-linked. The protein is most preferably selected from the group consisting of soluble human procollagen and soluble human tropoelastin. The extracellular matrix protein may include at least one additional non-naturally occurring amino acid sequence moiety, the amino acid sequence moiety selected from the group consisting of a hydrophobic sequence, a hydrophilic sequence, and a lysine-rich sequence.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the cosmetic composition is formulated to reproduce one or more aspects of the extracellular matrix found in skin of a selected individual. In particular, one aspect of the present invention involves the recognition that different individuals may produce different allelic variants, or populations of allelic variants of extracellular matrix proteins in their skin. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9callelic variantsxe2x80x9d refers to different versions of a protein, or a gene encoding that protein, present in the human population. Protein variants can differ from one another by addition, substitution, or deletion of one or more amino acids. Typically, such proteins are produced from gene variants that differ from one another by addition, substitution, or deletion of one or more nucleotides1. Alternatively or additionally, such protein variants can be produced by alternative splicing or other processing of genetic sequences.
According to one particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, a particular individual is selected on the basis of having appealing skin characteristics. The allelic composition of one or more extracellular matrix proteins in that person""s skin is identified, and that composition is reproduced in a cosmetic formulation. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that what constitutes xe2x80x9cappealingxe2x80x9d skin may vary according to the preferences of the manufacturer of the cosmetic or the person onto whom the cosmetic is to be applied, and according to the circumstances under which the cosmetic is to be used. For example, in some contexts, skin is xe2x80x9cappealingxe2x80x9d if it has attributes characteristic of the skin of an individual who is chronologically younger than the posessor of the skin. In other contexts, skin is xe2x80x9cappealingxe2x80x9d if it has attributes similar or identical to those of the person to whom the cosmetic is to be applied, so that negative immune reactions can be minimized or avoided.
Definitions
One aspect of the invention is a cosmetic composition containing a non naturally-occurring form of an extracellular matrix protein. The following definitions clarify the scope of this and other aspects of the invention:
The term xe2x80x9ccosmeticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccosmetic compositionxe2x80x9d as used herein, is intended to include any type of product that is applied in any manner directly to the person.
The term xe2x80x9cextracellular matrix proteinxe2x80x9d refers to those macromolecules that constitute the extracellular matrix. The main classes of protein that make up the extracellular matrix are collagens, elastin, fibronectin, and laminin.
xe2x80x9cNon naturally-occurringxe2x80x9d, when applied to the extracellular matrix proteins of the present invention means polypeptides: (i) produced from nucleic acids that were prepared using recombinant DNA methods; (ii); synthesized by, for example, chemical synthetic methods; (iii) separated from at least some of the biological materials with which the proteins are normally associated in nature, and purified using protein analytical procedures; (iv) associated with chemical moieties (e.g., polypeptides, carbohydrates, fatty acids, organic molecules, and the like) other than those associated with the polypeptide in its naturally-occurring state; or (v) that do not occur in nature.
xe2x80x9cNon naturally-occurringxe2x80x9d, when applied to the nucleotide sequences encoding the extracellular matrix proteins of the present invention means a portion of genomic nucleic acid, cDNA, or synthetic nucleic acid which, by virtue of its origin or manipulation: (i) is not associated with all of a nucleic acid with which it is associated in nature; (ii) is linked to a nucleic acid or other chemical moiety other than that to which it is linked in nature; or (iii) does not occur in nature.
One significant feature of the present cosmetic compositions is that the non naturally-occurring extracellular matrix proteins of the invention have not previously been cross-linked. By xe2x80x9cnot previously cross-linkedxe2x80x9d is meant that the proteins of the cosmetic compositions:
a. have not been cross-linked inside a body; or
b. are a non naturally-occurring soluble precursor (for example, recombinantly derived procollagen and tropoelastin) of an extracellular matrix protein that, when produced in a body, becomes cross-linked and insoluble (e.g., collagen, elastin). It will be noted that laminin or fibronectin do not ordinarily become crosslinked when expressed in a body.
The term xe2x80x9csolublexe2x80x9d refers to solubility of the precursor in aqueous solutions, including water, physiological saline, blood, organic solvents, and lymph.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9callelic variantsxe2x80x9d refers to different versions of a protein, or a gene encoding that protein, present in the human population. Protein variants can differ from one another by addition, substitution, or deletion of one or more amino acids. Typically, such proteins are produced from gene variants that differ from one another by addition, substitution, or deletion of one or more nucleotides2. Alternatively or additionally, such protein variants can be produced by alternative splicing or other processing of genetic sequences.
Extracellular Matrix Proteins and Polypeptides
As discussed above, the present invention provides cosmetic compositions formulated from non-naturally-occurring extracellular matrix proteins. These proteins may be derived from mammals such as cows, sheep or pigs. Preferably, however, the inventive compositions utilize human extracellular matrix proteins. Particularly preferred proteins used in the cosmetic compositions of the invention are human procollagen, human tropoelastin and human fibronectin.
Procollagen is generally considered to include the soluble precursors of the various forms of collagen. The chemical structure of the various procollagens suggests that the collagen molecule is relatively large and complex, each of the three constituent chains exhibiting an Mr of between 140,000-180,000. Cloned cDNA""s for human procollagen type I chains have been established. Chu et al., Nucleic Acids_Res., 10:5925, 1982; Myers et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 78:3516, 1981, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Tropoelastin is a soluble polypeptide having an amino acid composition very similar to that of insoluble elastin except for the absence of cross-links and a corresponding increase in lysine residues. The total lysine content is 38 residues per mole tropoelastin compared to about 6 residues per mole in native, cross-linked elastin. Tropoelastins from all species tested share a number of features in addition to their similarity in amino acid compositions, including a molecular weight between 72 kD to 74 kD, unusually high content of hydrophobic amino acids, high solubility in concentrated solutions of short chain alcohols, and a negative temperature coefficient of solubility in salt solutions. That is, solutions of tropoelastin undergo a phase separation upon raising the temperature from 4xc2x0 C. to greater than 25xc2x0 C. As a result, tropoelastin is notoriously difficult to extract from epithelial cells because of its unusual solubility properties and great susceptibility to proteolytic cleavage.
Human tropoelastin, in particular, contains about 750 amino acids. The primary amino acid sequence of human tropoelastin is encoded by a 3.5 kb mRNA and consists of alternating hydrophobic domains (rich in proline, glycine, and valine) and putative cross-linking regions (rich in alanine and lysine). See Fazio et al., J. Invest. Dermatol., 91:458, 1988, incorporated herein by reference.
The extracellular matrix proteins utilized in the present invention may be prepared by any of a variety of available techniques, but it is important that the proteins do not go through a crosslinking step that must be reversed to solubilize the proteins as discussed above.
In some preferred embodiments of the invention, the proteins are synthesized using available chemical synthetic methods. For example, non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins can be synthesized using an appropriate solid state synthetic procedure. Steward and Young, Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis, Freemantle, San Francisco, Calif. (1968). A preferred method is the Merrifield process. Merrifield, Recent Prog. Hormone Res., 23:451, 1967.
Alternatively, the proteins can be prepared using recombinant procedures. Recombinant protocols for isolating non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins from mammals, in particular from non-human mammals such as cows, pigs, monkeys and the like, generally involve isolating total messenger RNA from mammalian tissues or from cell lines likely to express a protein and then expressing the protein in an appropriate expression system.
Typically, total RNA from a tissue or cell culture is isolated using conventional methods. Subsequent isolation of mRNA is typically accomplished by oligo (dT) chromatography. Messenger RNA is size-fractionated by electrophoresis and the RNA transcripts are transferred to, for example, nitrocellulose according to conventional protocols (Sambrook, J. et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Press, N.Y., 1989, incorporated herein by reference). For example, a labelled polymerase chain reaction (PCR)-generated probe capable of hybridizing with human elastin nucleotide sequences (see Fazio et al., supra) can serve to identify RNA transcripts complementary to at least a portion of the desired extracellular matrix protein gene. For example, if Northern analysis indicates that RNA isolated from a pig epithelium hybridizes with the labelled probe, then a pig epithelium cells are utilized for preparation of a cDNA library to be screened for the desired gene.
Northern analysis can be used to confirm the presence in the library of mRNA fragments which hybridize to a probe corresponding to all or part of the relevant gene. Northern analysis reveals the presence and size of the transcript. This allows one to determine whether a given cDNA clone is long enough to encompass the entire transcript or whether it is necessary to obtain further clones in order to generate a full-length cDNA, i.e., if the length of the cDNA clone is less than the length of RNA transcripts as seen by Northern analysis. If the cDNA is not long enough, it is necessary to perform several steps such as: (i) re-screen the same library with the longest probes available to identify a longer cDNA; (ii) screen a different cDNA library with the longest probe; and (iii) prepare a primer-extended cDNA library using a specific nucleotide primer corresponding to a region close to, but not at, the most 5xe2x80x2 available region. This nucleotide sequence is used to prime reverse transcription. The primer extended library is then screened with the probe corresponding to available sequences located at 5xe2x80x2 to the primer. See for example, Rupp et al., Neuron, 6:811, 1991.
The preferred clone utilized for expression has a complete coding sequence, i.e., one that begins with methionine, ends with a stop codon, and preferably has another in-frame stop codon 5xe2x80x2 to the first methionine. It is also desirable to have a cDNA that includes all of the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated sequences. To assemble a long clone from short fragments, the full-length sequence is determined by aligning the fragments based upon overlapping sequences. Thereafter, the full-length clone is prepared by ligating the fragments together using the appropriate restriction enzymes.
Of course, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, the above-described screening procedure is just one approach to isolation of genes to allow for recombinant expression of proteins. To name but one acceptable modification of the approach, an oligonucleotide probe may be employed instead of a PCR-generated probe to screen the library. An oligodeoxynucleotide probe typically has a sequence somewhat longer than that used for the PCR primers. A longer sequence is preferable for the probe, and it is important that codon degeneracy be minimized. A representative protocol for the preparation of an oligonucleotide probe for screening a cDNA library is described in Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Press, New York, 1989. In general, the probe is labelled, e.g., 32P, and used to screen clones of a cDNA or genomic library.
As another modification, the library need not be screened by hybridization at all, but rather can be prepared as an expression library that can be screened using conventional immunization techniques, such as those described in Harlowe and Lane, D., Antibodies, Cold Spring Harbor Press, New York, 1988. Antibodies prepared using purified protein as an immunogen are preferably first tested for cross reactivity with the homolog of protein from other species.
In yet another version, a cDNA library is screened using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). PCR screening permits the use of small samples for analysis. This technique depends upon the ability to amplify small amounts of epidermal mRNA or DNA using PCR and is based on procedures outlined in standard protocols. See, for example, Sambrook et al., supra. For example, a sample comprising as few as a thousand to as many as hundred thousand is extracted to release total RNA. The RNA is converted to cDNA by using reverse transcriptase. See Example 2. The cDNA created is amplified in the same reaction mixture using PCR. Primers for the PCR reaction are preferably designed to hybridize to opposite ends of the relevant messenger RNA sequence, thus amplifying the entire mRNA segment.
To obtain maximum specificity and yield in PCR, one must adjust a variety of reaction parameters, well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. The primers should have 40-60% G+C content, no long stretches of any one base, and no interprimer complementarity longer than two bases, especially at the 3xe2x80x2 ends. Given these conditions, the following steps may increase the specificity of PCR: the reaction can be run with primer, template, and dNTP concentrations in the middle of the recommended range, using 2.5 units of Taq DNA polymerase, using an annealing temperature at least 10 degrees C. lower than optimal. If nonspecific products are observed, one may optimize the annealing temperature and adjust the primer and dNTP concentrations.
Recombinant methods for producing the particularly preferred, non-naturally occurring human extracellular matrix proteins of the invention are readily available. One method involves constructing a human cDNA library and screening it for extracellular matrix protein cDNAs. The resulting clones can be introduced into an expression vector system and proteins expressed and purified using standardized methods. See, for example, Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Press, 1989. The recombinant proteins thus produced can be characterized by, for example, polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) analysis, and N-terminal sequencing.
In one particular preferred embodiment of the present invention, a human cDNA library either prepared from a selected individual as described below or purchased from a commercial source (e.g., Clontech, Palo Alto, Calif.) is screened to identify cDNAs encoding human tropoelastin. Positive clones are subject to sequencing and can be characterized by restriction endonuclease digestion followed by separation of DNA fragments. The smaller fragments are then used to isolate and re-screen the original cDNA library. Variations in sequence among identified cDNAs indicate the presence of isomorphic forms and/or allelic variants of the protein (see below).
For example, cDNAs encoding human tropoelastin can be isolated from a human epithelial cDNA library through PCR screening. Exemplary 25-mer PCR primer sequences and their position on the tropoelastin nucleotide sequence (as per Fazio et al., supra) are shown in Tables 1 and 2 for the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends of tropoelastin, respectively. In Table 1 the base immediately upstream of the adenine in the start codon (ATG) is nucleotide number 1. Table 2 shows sequences complementary to the primary transcript of human tropoelastin at the 3xe2x80x2 end. Similar primers may be generated by those of ordinary skill in the art from known mRNA sequences of other proteins. Once the appropriate clones have been isolated, the extracellular matrix proteins may be expressed and purified.
However the desired genes are isolated, proteins can be expressed in any desirable expression system, including in vivo or in vitro systems. Well known in vivo expression systems utilize prokaryotic and/or eukaryotic (i.e., yeast, human) cells. See, for example, xe2x80x9cGene Expression Technologyxe2x80x9d, Volume 185, Methods in Enzymology, (ed. D. V. Goeddel), Academic Press Inc., 1990, incorporated herein by reference.
A large number of vectors have been constructed that contain powerful promoters that generate large amounts of mRNA complementary to cloned sequences of DNA introduced into the vector. For example, and not by way of limitation, expression of eukaryotic nucleotide sequences in E. coli may be accomplished using lac, trp, lambda, and recA promoters. See, for example, xe2x80x9cExpression in Escherichia colixe2x80x9d, Section II, pp. 11-195, V. 185, Methods in Enzymology, supra; see also Hawley, D. K., and McClure, W. R., xe2x80x9cCompilation and Analysis of Escherichia coli promoter DNA sequencesxe2x80x9d, Nucl. Acids Res., 11:4891, 1983, incorporated herein by reference. Expression of any desired extracellular matrix protein (including, for example, a human tropoelastin) in a recombinant bacterial expression system can be readily accomplished. See Example 4.
Yeast cells suitable for expression of the proteins of the invention include the many strains of Saccharomyces cerevisiae as well as Pichia pastoris. See, xe2x80x9cHeterologous Gene Expression in Yeastxe2x80x9d, Section IV, pp. 231-482, V. 185, Methods in Enzymology, supra, incorporated herein by reference. Moreover, a large number of vector-mammalian host systems known in the art may be used. See, Sambrook et al., Volume III, supra and xe2x80x9cExpression of Heterologous Genes in Mammalian Cellsxe2x80x9d, Section V, pp. 485-596, V. 185, Methods in Enzymology, supra, incorporated herein by reference.
Suitable expression systems include those that transiently or stably expressed DNA and those that involve viral expression vectors derived from simian virus 40 (SV 40), retroviruses, and baculoviruses. These vectors usually supply a promoter and other elements such as enhancers, splice acceptor and/or donor sequences, and polyadenylation signals. Possible vectors include, but are not limited to, cosmids, plasmids or modified viruses, but the vector system must be compatible with the host cell used. Viral vectors include, but are not limited to, vaccinia virus, or lambda derivatives. Plasmids include, but are not limited to, pBR322, pUC, or Bluescript(copyright) (Stratagene) plasmid derivatives. Recombinant molecules can be introduced into host cells via transformation, transfection, infection, electroporation, etc. Generally, introduction of protein molecules into a host is accomplished using a vector containing protein DNA under control by regulatory regions of the DNA that function in the host cell.
Certain preferred expression systems provide for overproduction of a recombinant extracellular matrix protein. See, for example, the overproduction methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,642 (Edman et al., Apr. 11, 1989), incorporated herein by reference. The general requirements for preparing one form of expression vector capable of overexpression are: (1) the presence of a gene (e.g., a prokaryotic gene) into which an extracellular matrix deoxyribonucleotide sequence can be inserted; (2) the promoter of this prokaryotic gene; and (3) a second promoter located upstream from the prokaryotic gene promoter which overrides the prokaryotic gene promoter, resulting in overproduction of the extracellular matrix protein. The second promoter is obtained in any suitable manner.
Alternate methods of expressing the proteins of the invention involve generation of transgenic animals, especially mammals such as cows and goats. A xe2x80x9ctransgenic animalxe2x80x9d is an animal having cells that contain DNA which has been artificially inserted into a cell, which DNA becomes part of the genome of the animal which develops from that cell. The preferred DNA contains nucleotide sequences that encode soluble, extracellular matrix proteins and may be entirely foreign to the transgenic animal or may be homologous to the natural gene of the transgenic animal, but which is inserted into the animal""s genome at a location which differs from that of the natural gene.
Once the recombinant proteins or polypeptides of the present invention are expressed, they may be isolated and purified by standard methods including chromatography (e.g., ion exchange, affinity, and sizing column chromatography), centrifugation, differential solubility, or by any other standard technique for the purification of proteins. See, for example, Scopes, xe2x80x9cProtein Purification; principles and practicexe2x80x9d, 2nd edition, Springer-Verlag, New York, 1987, incorporated herein by reference.
For immunoaffinity chromatography in particular, an extracellular matrix protein of the invention encoded by human nucleotide sequences may be isolated by binding it to an affinity column comprising antibodies that were raised against that protein, and were affixed to a stationary support. Alternatively, affinity tags such as influenza coat sequence, and glutathione-S-transferase can be attached to the proteins of the invention to allow easy purification by passage over an appropriate affinity column.
Fragments
The cosmetic compositions of the present invention may utilize full-length proteins or alternatively may employ protein fragments. Fragments may be generated, for example, throgh expression of only partial coding sequences, or they may be generated directly from the intact protein.
Proteins are specifically cleaved by proteolytic enzymes, including, but not limited to, trypsin, chymotrypsin or pepsin. Each of these enzymes is specific for the type of peptide bond it attacks. Trypsin catalyzes the hydrolysis of peptide bonds whose carbonyl group is from a basic amino acid, usually arginine or lysine. Pepsin and chymotrypsin catalyze the hydrolysis of peptide bonds from aromatic amino acids, particularly tryptophan, tyrosine and phenylalanine. Alternate sets of cleaved polypeptide fragments are generated by preventing cleavage at a site which is susceptible to a proteolytic enzyme. For example, reaction of the xcex5-amino groups of lysine with ethyltrifluorothioacetate in mildly basic solution yields a blocked amino acid residue whose adjacent peptide bond is no longer susceptible to hydrolysis by trypsin. Goldberger et al. Biochem., 1:401, 1962. Treatment of such a polypeptide with trypsin thus cleaves only at the arginyl residues.
One preferred modification (see below) of extracellular matrix proteins (or extracellular matrix protein genes) according to the present invention is therefore to render the proteins susceptible to proteolytic enzyme catalyzed hydrolysis. For example, alkylation of cysteine residues with xcex4-halo ethylamines yields peptide linkages that are hydrolyzed by trypsin. Lindley, Nature, 178:647, 1956. In addition, chemical reagents that cleave polypeptide chains at specific residues can be used. Withcop, Adv. Protein Chem. 16:221, 1961. For example, cyanogen bromide cleaves polypeptides at methionine residues. Gross et al., J. Am Chem Soc., 83:1510, 1961. Thus, by treating the proteins of the invention with various combinations of modifiers, proteolytic enzymes and/or chemical reagents, numerous discrete overlapping peptides of varying sizes are generated. These peptide fragments can be isolated and purified from such digests by chromatographic methods.
Modifications
In certain preferred embodiments of the present invention, the non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins utilized in the inventive cosmetic compositions include a moiety designed to improve or enhance the protein""s function. For example, the proteins of the present invention can be linked to a moiety that: (i) enhances the skin penetration capabilities of the protein; (ii) enhances the water or oil solubility of the protein; and/or (iii) enhances the ability of the protein to act as a surfactant. These additional moieties may be present in the naturally occurring (i.e., native) protein. Nevertheless, if they are present in the native protein, the additional moieties: (i) are linked to the present, non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins of the invention at a different position than they are in the native protein; and/or (ii) are present in the non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins of the invention in amounts that differ from those that are in the native protein.
These additional moieties can include a variety of substances and chemical compounds, including, but not limited to liposomes, fatty acids, carbohydrates, lipids, proteins and the like. The most preferred moieties are peptide sequences. The additional sequences can be located at any position in the protein chain. Preferably, they are located at the amino-terminal end of the protein, the carboxy-terminal end of the protein, or both aminoand carboxy termini.
Additional moieties may be introduced into the proteins at the nucleotide level by expressing fusion proteins in the appropriate expression system such as in Example 3. Further aspects of the invention therefore pertain to cosmetics in which the non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins are encoded by non-naturally occurring nucleotide sequences that may have additional nucleotide sequences combined with them. These additional nucleotide sequences preferably encode amino acid sequence moieties selected from the group consisting of hydrophilic amino acid sequences, hydrophobic amino acid sequences, lysine-rich amino acid sequences, and combinations of the foregoing sequences.
The additional nucleotide sequences may be linked so that the extracellular matrix protein of the invention, when expressed in a suitable expression system, contains the additional amino acid moieties either: (i) internally; (ii) at the amino-terminus, the carboxy-terminus, and/or both aminoand carboxy-termini of the protein.
In particular, preferred additional nucleotide sequences that introduce amino-terminal amino acids have the formula (I):
ATGxe2x80x94(NNN)xxe2x80x94;xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where A=adenylic acid, T=thymidylic acid, and G=guanylic acid, all joined to each other by phosphodiester bonds;
where x=1 to 20;
where N=a nucleotide base, such as for example, adenine, thymine, cytosine, guanine, uracil;
where (NNN)x=a plurality of codons.
The term xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, can also include modified bases such as, but not limited to, 4-acetylcytidine, 5-(carboxyhydroxymethyl) uridine, 2xe2x80x2-O-methylcytidine, dihydrouridine, the methylpseudouridines, inosine, 1-methyladenosine, 1-methylguanosine, N6-methyladenosine, and others.
Nucleotide sequences of this formula may be linked to the nucleotide sequence of an extracellular matrix protein of the invention so that the amino-terminal end of the encoded protein contains a hydrophobic amino acid sequence moiety having amino acids selected from the group consisting of, for example, phenylalanine (encoded by the triplets UUU and UUC), tryptophan (encoded by the triplet UGG), proline (encoded by the triplets CCU, CCC, CCA, and CCG), glycine (encoded by the triplets GGU, GGC, GGA, and GGG), valine (encoded by the triplets GUU, GUC, GUA, and GUG) and combinations of the foregoing amino acids. Likewise, additional nucleotide sequences encoding for amino acids that are to be linked at the amino-terminus can also encode hydrophilic amino acid sequence moieties having amino acids selected from the group consisting of, for example, aspartic acid (encoded by the triplets GAU and GAC), glutamic acid (encoded by the triplets GAA and GAG), and combinations of the foregoing amino acids. Further, nucleotide sequences can include lysine-rich amino acid sequence moieties (encoded by the triplets AAA and AAG). The term xe2x80x9clysine-richxe2x80x9d means amino acid sequences containing at least 30 percent lysine residues.
Alternative or additional added nucleotide sequences may encode amino acid moieties that can be linked at the carboxy-terminus of the extracellular matrix protein. In this case, the added nucleotides have the formula (II):
xe2x80x94(NNN)xxe2x80x94TGA;xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
where A=adenylic acid, T=thymidylic acid, and G=guanylic acid, all joined to each other by phosphodiester bonds;
where x=1 to 20;
where N=a nucleotide base, such as for example, adenine, thymine, cytosine, guanine, uracil;
where (NNN)x=a plurality of codons.
The term xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, can also include modified bases such as, but not limited to, 4-acetylcytidine, 5-(carboxyhydroxymethyl)uridine, 2xe2x80x2-O-methylcytidine, dihydrouridine, the methylpseudouridines, inosine, 1-methyladenosine, 1-methylguanosine, N6-methyladenosine, and others.
The codons can encode a hydrophobic amino acid sequence moiety having amino acids selected from the group consisting of, for example, phenylalanine, tryptophan, proline, glycine, valine, and combinations of the foregoing amino acids. Likewise, hydrophilic and lysine-rich amino acid moieties can be added at the carboxy-terminus of the protein of the invention, using nucleotides encoding amino acid sequences as described above. Hydrophobic amino acid sequences tend to increase the lipid solubility of the protein of the invention. Hydrophilic amino acids serve to increase the water solubility of the protein. Lysine-rich amino acid sequences enhance the cross-linking of the extracellular matrix protein.
Positioning sequence moieties at both the aminoand carboxy-termini of the proteins of the invention will enhance the amphipathic properties of the extracellular matrix protein. xe2x80x9cAmphipathicxe2x80x9d refers to a molecule that has both hydrophilic and hydrophobic groups. Amphipathic molecules are good emulsifiers (i.e., they can disperse one liquid into a second, immiscible liquid) and surfactants (i.e., they can reduce the surface tension of liquids or reduce interfacial tension between two liquids or a liquid and a solid).
Additional moieties may also be introduced into the proteins of the invention by conjugating the moieties to the expressed extracellular matrix protein using a variety of well-characterized linker molecules. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that a large variety of possible linkers can be used with the proteins of the invention. See, for example, Contributions to Microbiology and Immunology, J. M. Cruse and R. E. Lewis, Jr (eds). Carger Press, New York, (1989), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The conjugation of the proteins of the invention to another moiety (e.g. hydrophilic amino acid sequences) can be accomplished by any chemical reaction that will bind the two molecules so long as both molecules retain their respective activity. This linkage can include many chemical mechanisms, for instance covalent binding, affinity binding, intercalation, coordinate binding and complexation.
The preferred binding is, however, covalent binding. The covalent binding can be achieved either by direct condensation of existing side chains or by the incorporation of external bridging molecules. Many bivalent or polyvalent linking agents are useful in coupling protein molecules to other molecules. For example, representative coupling agents can include organic compounds such as thioesters, carbodiimides, succinimide esters, diisocyanates, glutaraldehydes, diazobenzenes and hexamethylene diamines. This listing is not intended to be exhaustive of the various classes of coupling agents known in the art but, rather, is exemplary of the more common coupling agents. (See Killen et al., J. Immunol. 133:1335, 1984; Jansen et al., Immuno. Rev. 62:185, 1982; and Vitetta et al., supra).
Preferred linkers for coupling a moiety to the proteins of the invention are described in the literature. See, for example, Ramakrishnan et al., Cancer Res. 44:201, 1984 describing use of MBS (M-maleimidobenzoyl-N-hydroxysuccinimide ester). See also, Umemoto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,719, describing use of a halogenated acetyl hydrazide derivative coupled to an antibody by way of an oligopeptide linker. Particularly preferred linkers include: (i) EDC (1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylamino-propyl)carbodiimide hydrochloride (see Example 4); (ii) SMPT (4-succinimidyloxycarbonyl-alpha-methyl-alpha-(2-pyridyl-dithio)-toluene (Pierce Chem. Co., Cat. #21558G); (iii) SPDP (succinimidyl-6 [3-(2-pyridyldithio)propionamido] hexanoate (Pierce Chem. Co., Cat #21651G); (iv) Sulfo-LC-SPDP (sulfosuccinimidyl 6 [3-(2-pyridyldithio)propianamide] hexanoate (Pierce Chem. Co. Cat. #21650G); and (v) sulfo-NHS (N-hydroxysulfo-succinimide: Pierce Chem. Co., Cat. #24510) conjugated to EDC.
The linkers described above contain components that have different attributes, thus leading to molecules with differing physio-chemical properties. For example, sulfo-NHS esters of alkyl carboxylates are more stable than sulfo-NHS esters of aromatic carboxylates. NHS-ester containing linkers are less soluble than sulfo-NHS esters. Further, the linker SMPT contains a sterically hindered disulfide bond, and can form molecules with increased stability. Disulfide linkages, are in general, less stable than other linkages because the disulfide linkage is cleaved in vivo, resulting in less conjugate available. Sulfo-NHS, in particular, can enhance the stability of carbodimide couplings. Carbodimide couplings (such as EDC) when used in conjunction with sulfo-NHS, forms esters that are more resistant to hydrolysis than the carbodiimide coupling reaction alone.
Modification of the extracellular matrix proteins for use in the present invention can be achieved by exploiting in vivo processing activity of a host or by in vitro chemical means, e.g., by phosphorylation, glycosylation, crosslinking, acylation, proteolytic cleavage, linkage to an antibody molecule, membrane molecule or other ligand, (Ferguson et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 57:285, 1988.
In addition, the nucleic acid sequences encoding proteins of the invention may be engineered so as to modify processing or expression. For example, and not by way of limitation, nucleotide sequence(s) encoding the non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins may be combined with a promoter sequence and/or a ribosome binding site using well characterized methods, and thereby facilitate harvesting or bioavailability.
Additionally, a given nucleotide sequence can be mutated in vitro or in vivo, to create variations in coding regions and/or form new restriction endonuclease sites or destroy preexisting ones, to facilitate further in vitro modification. Any technique for mutagenesis known in the art can be used including, but not limited to, in vitro site-directed mutagenesis (Hutchinson et al., J. Biol. Chem. 253:6551, 1978), use of TAB(copyright) linkers (Pharmacia), PCR-directed mutagenesis, and the like.
Of course, modified polypeptides or proteins for use in accordance with the present invention need not be produced via recombinant techniques. Synthetic methods for providing a variety of peptides based on collagen and tropoelastin have been described. These methods provide for synthesis of structural proteins having altered functional and chemical properties. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,851 (Urry) and 4,898,926 (Urry), incorporated herein by reference.
Certain preferred modifications to the extracellular matrix proteins utilized in accordance with the present invention include changes that reduce the likely antigenicity of the proteins. As noted above, the mere fact that the present invention utilizes soluble proteins already reduces the likelihood that these proteins will induce an immune response; alternately or additionally, the amino acid sequence of the non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix protein(s) intended to be used in the cosmetic compositions may be analyzed in order to identify portions of the molecule that may be associated with decreased immunogenicity.
For example, the amino acid sequence may be subjected to computer analysis to identify surface epitopes which present computer-generated plots of antigenic index, an amphophilic helix, amphiphilic sheet, hydrophilicity, and the like.
Allelic Variants
As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, multiple versions, or allelic variants, of the extracellular matrix proteins discussed herein are present in the population at large. Such allelic variants differ from one another in the substitution, addition, or deletion of one or more amino acids. Often, these protein sequence differences reflect differences in the genomic sequence of the genetic alleles encoding the proteins. In other cases, the same genomic sequence encodes more than one allelic variant protein because of differences in RNA splicing, RNA editing, other RNA processing, or translational or post-translational events.
One aspect of the present invention is the recognition that individuals within the population will express different collections of extracellular matrix protein allelic variants in their epidermis. Each individual might even have a unique constellation of such variants; the particular collection present in a given individual""s epidermis can therefore be thought of as an xe2x80x9cextracellular matrix fingerprintxe2x80x9d. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, cosmetic compositions are formulated to re-create part or all of the extracellular matrix fingerprint of a selected individual (see below for further discussion).
Protein allelic variants produced by alternative splicing are herein referred to as protein xe2x80x9cisoformsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cisomorphsxe2x80x9d. It has been shown that elastin, fibronectin and collagen cDNA sequences reveal considerable variability in their primary nucleotide sequences, likely due to alternative splicing. See, for example, Fazio et al., Lab. Invest., 58(3):270, 1988, incorporated herein by reference.
Briefly, most eukaryotic DNA protein coding genes contain sequences present in the corresponding mature mRNA in discontinuous genomic DNA segments (exons) interspersed among sequences (introns) that do not form a part of the mature mRNA. These intron sequences are precisely excised by a multistep process. The majority of instances studied so far, each and every one of the exons present in a gene are incorporated into one mature mRNA through the invariant ligation of consecutive pairs of donor and acceptor splice sites, removing every intron. This type of xe2x80x9cconstitutivexe2x80x9d splicing yields a single gene product from each transcriptional unit even when its coding sequence is split into many exons.
There are instances, however, in which nonconsecutive exons are joined in the processing of some, but not all, transcripts from a single gene. This xe2x80x9calternativexe2x80x9d pattern of splicing can exclude individual exon sequences from the mature mRNA in some transcripts but include them in others. The use of such alternative splicing patterns in transcripts from a single gene yields mRNA""s with different primary structures. When the exons involved contain translated sequences, these alternatively spliced mRNA""s will encode related but distinct proteins, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cisomorphsxe2x80x9d. The capacity to generate different, but closely related protein isomorphs by alternative splicing increases significantly the phenotypic variability that can be obtained from single genes such as fibronectin, collagen, or elastin.
The consequences of alternate splicing of protein mRNA are significant. For example, in the case of fibronectin, alternative splicing has been shown to lead to synthesis of isomorphs of the protein with different physical, chemical, and functional properties. Kornblitth et al., EMBO J., 4:1755, 1985.
Table 3 below summarizes the available information on isomorphic forms of human tropoelastin.
Preparation of isomorphic forms of extracellular matrix proteins is relatively straightforward, once the protein message has been isolated. For example, once the known tropoelastin messenger RNA has been amplified by the PCR method, one or more forms of the tropoelastin messenger RNA sequence are present in sufficient quantity for analysis. The presence or absence of any particular exon in the amplified sequence can be determined by cloning the amplified cDNA and determining the actual nucleotide sequence of the cloned gene.
Alternately or additionally, the presence or absence of any particular exon in the amplified sequence can be determined by preparing a series of probes of DNA based on known exon sequences (see Table 3 and references cited therein). The amplified DNA can be probed by hybridization for the presence or absence of each exon without directly sequencing the DNA. This method is generally preferable to the method described immediately above in that it is less time consuming and expensive. The DNA hybridization probes identify any missing exons and describe the sequence of the messenger RNA accurately enough so that it can be constructed in an expression system for eventual expression of that precise tropoelastin isomorph.
It is conceivable that the different isomorphs of tropoelastin that exist (based upon differences in the coding regions of tropoelastin messenger RNA) will also have altered biological properties. We note that tropoelastin exon 13 contains lysyl residues, potentially involved in cross-linking. Thus, covalent intermolecular cross-links between tropoelastin polypeptide may be affected by the deletion or insertion of exon 13 in different isomorphs. Of the 14 total known human tropoelastin sequences (cHDE, cHEL and cHE): three are missing exon 4; two are missing no exons; and two are missing exons 4 and 12A. The remaining 7 of 14 sequences (marked with the asterisk in Table 3) are unique isomophs.
Preparation of non-isomorphic allelic variants is equally straightforward in light of the teachings herein. When differences in protein sequence reflect differences in genomic DNA, pre-mRNA, mRNA, and/or edited or processed nucleic acids, the variants can be prepared as described above, through production of a cDNA library from the cells in which the variants are naturally produced.
When differences in protein sequence do not reflect nucleic acid sequence differences, they can nonetheless be identified by isolation of protein from cells in which the variant proteins are produced. The isolated proteins can then be subjected to any of a variety of analytical methods, including but not limited to immunological assays such as Western Blots or other binding studies, fragmentation studies, protein sequencing, etc. as is known in the art so that the precise chemical structure of the variants is determined. Once the chemical structure is known, cDNAs encoding that structure can be prepared (e.g., synthetically, through PCR, or using recombinant DNA technology) to allow easy preparation of large amounts of each individual variant.
It will be appreciated that analysis of proteins present in epidermis of an individual will necessarily involve analysis of the processed, crosslinked, insoluble forms of those proteins. The information gleaned from such analysis, however, allows preparation of analogous soluble proteins as described herein.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, cosmetic compositions are formulated to contain more than one allelic variant of the same protein; other preferred embodiments contain two or more different proteins, each of which may be present in more than one allelic forms. In especially preferred embodiments, the particular proteins and allelic variants are selected, and the composition is formulated, to reproduce the relative amounts of the proteins and/or allelic variants present in the skin of a selected (see below) individual.
Preferably, an individual whose skin characteristics are intended to be emulated is selected, the relative amounts of one or more extracellular matrix proteins or allelic variants are determined as described herein, each extracellular matrix protein or allelic variant is then produced separartely, preferably either synthetically or by expression of an engineered gene in a host cell, and the separately-produced proteins and/or variants are recombined together in ratios approximating those at which they are observed in the skin of the selected individual. Most preferably, the individual is a human.
Functional Equivalents
Cosmetic compositions of the present invention containing non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins include, but are not limited to, those containing the primary amino acid sequence of elastin, collagen, their soluble precursors, isomorphs thereof, and the like. The non-naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins may include altered sequences in which functionally equivalent amino acid residues are substituted for residues within the sequence, resulting in a silent change.
As alluded to previously with regard to the additional amino acid sequence moieties of the invention, a striking feature of the genetic code is its degeneracy; 61 codons (i.e., triplets) represent 20 amino acids. Almost every amino acid except tryptophan and methionine is represented by several codons. Often the base in the third position of a codon is not significant, because those amino acids having 4 different codons differ only in the third base. This feature, together with a tendency for similar amino acids to be represented by related codons, increases the probability that a single, random base change will result in no amino acid substitution or in one involving an amino acid of similar character. For example, a change of CUC to CUG has no effect since both codons represent leucine; a change of CUU to AUU results in replacement of leucine with isoleucine, a closely related amino acid.
According to the present invention, an amino acid is xe2x80x9cfunctionally equivalentxe2x80x9d compared with the known sequences of proteins if the amino acid sequence contains one or more amino acid residues within the sequence which can be substituted by another amino acid of a similar properties which acts in a functionally equivalent way to the original amino acid. Substitutes for an amino acid within the sequence may be selected from other members of the class to which the amino acid belongs. The non-polar (hydrophobic) amino acids include alanine, leucine, isoleucine, valine, glycine, proline, phenylalanine, tryptophan and methionine. The polar (hydrophilic), neutral amino acids include serine, threonine, cysteine, tyrosine, asparagine, and glutamine. The positively charged (basic) amino acids include arginine, lysine and histidine. The negatively charged (acidic) amino acids include aspartic acid and glutamic acid.
Substitutions are chosen for their effect on: (i) maintaining the structure of the peptide backbone in the area of the substitution, for example, as a sheet or helical conformation; (ii) maintaining the charge or hydrophobicity of the molecule; or (iii) maintaining the bulk of the side chain. The substitutions that in general are expected to induce greater changes, and that should be avoided, are those in which: (a) glycine and/or proline is substituted by another amino acid or is deleted or inserted; (b) a hydrophilic residue, e.g., seryl or threonyl, is substituted for (or by) a hydrophobic residue, e.g., leucyl, isoleucyl, phenylalanyl, or alanyl; (c) a cysteine residue is substituted for (or by) any other residue; (d) a residue having an electropositive side chain, e.g., lysyl, arginyl, or histidyl, is substituted for (or by) a residue having an electronegative charge, e.g., glutamyl or aspartyl, or (e) a residue having a bulky side chain, e.g., phenylalanine, is substituted for one (or by) one not having such a side chain, e.g., glycine.
Most deletions and insertions in the proteins, however, are not expected to produce radical changes in the characteristics of the protein. Nevertheless, when it is difficult to predict the exact effect of the substitution, deletion, or insertion in advance of doing so, one skilled in the art will appreciate that the effect will be evaluated using routine screening assays as described below. For example, a change in the immunological character of a given protein, such as binding to a given antibody, is measured by an immunoassay such as a competitive type immunoassay. A change in solubility may be assayed, for example, by skin penetration tests.
Selection Criteria
Several of the selection criteria desirably used to formulate the cosmetic composition of the present invention have already been discussed, and will vary based upon the intended use of the cosmetic.
For example, it is generally desirable that the inventive cosmetic compositions not induce negative immune responses generally. As has been discussed, use of soluble extracellular matrix proteins avoids many of the problems encountered in the art in this regard. Additionally, various modifications can be made to minimize antigenicity problems, as is discussed above. In a particular instance in which a potential wearer of a cosmetic is interested in minimizing his or her immune reaction to that cosmetic, the invention provides a method for formulating a non-immugenic cosmetic: utilizing only extracellular matrix proteins that are found in epidermis of that individual, preferably in ratios approximating those at which they are found in the individual""s skin.
Thus, in certain preferred embodiments of the invention, one or more extracellular matrix proteins or allelic variants is identified in the epidermis of a potential cosmetic wearer. The identified proteins or allelic variants are then individually prepared in soluble form, as described herein, and are combined together in ratios approximating those at which they are present in the skin of the potential wearer.
Furthermore, by using no more than routine methods, a series of cosmetic compositions can be prepared, each composition containing a different isomorphic form of a protein. In this way, cosmetics can be screened for skin responses using standard techniques. Those isomorphs that fail to generate a reaction can be used to prepare non-allergenic cosmetic compositions.
Reduced antigenicity is not the only selection criterion useful in accordance with the present invention. In particular, as has already been discussed, the present invention provides methods of formulating cosmetic compositions that mimic the extracellular matric protein composition of an individual having certain skin characteristics. For example, it is well known in the cosmetics industry that wearers of cosmetics desire to have youthful-appearing skin. In one particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, an skin of human subjects is visually screened to select those subjects having the most youthful-appearing skin. One or more, prefereably at least two, extracellular matrix protein allelic variants are then identified as being produced by the subject""s cells, and a cosmetic composition containing soluble forms of these allelic variants is prepared as described herein.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that there is no universally accepted standard of what constitutes xe2x80x9cyouthful-appearing skinxe2x80x9d. Generally, when a reasonable person would consider a subject""s skin to have aspects (e.g., elasticity, tone, color) that typically characterize skin of a younger person, the subject is considered to have youthful-appearing skin. However, the present invention provides for the preferences of individual cosmetic wearer""s or manufacturer""s to be taken into account. As a xe2x80x9cdesigner cosmeticxe2x80x9d can be formulated as described herein to reproduce one or more aspects of the extracellular matrix protein composition of any individual, the wearer or formulator may select any person, on any basis, whose extracellular matrix composition is to be imitated. Preferred cosmetic compositions of the present invention can therefore be considered xe2x80x9crecombinant cosmeticsxe2x80x9d and provide cosmetic preparations tailored to the individual subject.
Formulations
Once the extracellular matrix protein(s) to be utilized in the inventive cosmetic compositions have been prepared, the composition is fabricated into a cosmetic composition by combining the protein(s) with a cosmetic carrier. Any available cosmetic carrier may be utilized.
For example, the cosmetic carrier may take the form of fatty or nonfatty creams, milky suspensions or emulsion-in-oil or oil-in-water types, lotions, gels or jellies, colloidal or noncolloidal aqueous or oily solutions, pastes, aerosols, soluble tablets or sticks. The amount of preferred soluble extracellular matrix protein(s) combined with the cosmetic carriers according to the invention may vary between wide limits, depending upon the formulation, and the frequency of use of the composition. Generally, the carrier contains from about 0.001% to about 10% by weight of the proteins. Preferred ranges are about 0.1% to about 10%.
Extracellular matrix proteins according to the invention may also combined with surface active agents of the anionic, cationic or nonionic type, emulsifying agents, perfumes, solvents, fats, oils and mineral wax, fatty acids and derivatives thereof alcohols and derivatives thereof, glycols and derivatives thereof, glycerol and derivatives thereof, lanolin, beeswax, oleic acid, spermaceti, almond oil, castor oil, sorbitol and derivatives thereof, tracancanth gum, clay, magnesia, talc, metal stearates, chalk, magnesium carbonate, and the like. These materials are well-known in the cosmetic art and are discussed, for example, in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Science, McCutcheon""s Detergents, and Sagarin""s Science and Technology of Cosmetics, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Exemplary cosmetic compositions used according to the present invention are given in Example 1.
The cosmetic compositions used in the method according to the invention may also contain agents such as antibiotics, anti-inflammatories or anesthetics. More specifically, the soluble extracellular matrix proteins of the present invention may be combined with the following compounds, typically in a drop or ointment form with the preferred indicated typical dosages: carbenicillin (4 mg/ml); (50 mg/ml); chloramphenicol (5 mg/ml); gentamicin (8-15 mg/ml); penicillin G; polymyxin B; streptomycin; sulfacetamide; trifluridine; acyclovir; sulfadiazine; corticosteroids; nystatin; miconazole (3 mg/ml). The following anti-inflamatories may also be used in the invention; cortisone; prednisolone; dexamethasone.
The cosmetic compositions of the present invention may all contain various preservatives such as, butylated hydroxytoluene, methionine, cysteine, ascorbic acid, catalase, superoxide dismutase, glutathione, and the like. These examples are only illustrative and are not considered to limit the scope of the invention.
Assays
Any of a variety of assays can desirably be performed on the cosmetic compositions of the present invention, or components thereof, to ensure that they meet relevant formulation criteria.
For example, extracellular matrix proteins utilized in the inventive compositions are preferably highly purified. The purity of the proteins contained with the cosmetics of the invention may be tested by purifying the proteins using conventional methods, such as SDS gel electrophoresis and arbitrarily setting a purity standard (e.g., 95% purity) that meets or exceeds that purity need to pass the conventional skin testing assays described herein.
The extent to which the soluble extracellular matrix proteins penetrate into skin when applied in the inventive cosmetics can be assayed using any of a variety of known tests. For example, dermatologists have used strips of plastic adhesive tape to remove successive skin layers with each piece of tape. This removal may be verified by staining cells removed by each layer followed by histological examination. For most individuals, the outermost layer of the skin, consisting of dead cells, comprises about 12-18 layers of cells. After this number of layers has been stripped from the same site there appears what is known as a xe2x80x9cglistening layerxe2x80x9d of the epidermis, so-called because at this layer of tissue, fluid starts to ooze out of the living cells.
Penetration of the first layers of human skin with soluble extracellular matrix proteins of the present invention is determined by radioactively labeling the soluble proteins, preferably with tritium. For example, penetration by tropoelastin may be determined by reacting several ml of soluble protein with an equal volume of triatiated acetic anhydride at room temperature for several days to acylate one or more N-groups on the elastin molecule. The triatiated product is subject to repeated dialysis until a specific radioactivity (at least 500 counts per mg) is obtained. The resulting tritiated product is supplied to the forearm of a human subject. After remaining in place for several hours, tape stripings are taken from successive layers and placed in liquid scintillation counting vials for analysis. The number of counts is then determined as a function of the layers; thus the depth of penetration of the soluble protein can be determined.
A second method for assaying skin penetration involves radioactively labeling the protein by producing it recombinantly in a expression system containing radioactive amino acids, such as for example carbon-14 labeled valine. The valine, incorporated into the expressed protein, will be labeled and the expressed protein can be tested in the tape-stripping method illustrated above.
In yet another penetration assay method, marked areas of the back of the hand of human volunteers can be treated with the cosmetic composition of the present invention. Punch biopsies of the treated skin are taken and frozen sections are prepared. Using an antibody against the protein, (e.g., tropoelastin; see Indik et al., Arch. Biochim. Biophys., 280:80, 1990) immunofluorescence tests are carried out in order to visualize the location of the protein.
The ability of the inventive cosmetic compositions to protect agains uv radiation can also be assayed using known procedures. For example, one series of tests is carried out with rats in which a part of the skin of the back of the rat is depilated and then exposed to ultraviolet radiation. A cream composition, for example as described in Example 1, is applied to the exposed skin of the treated rats and to the unexposed skin of control rats. The skin of the animals treated is observed for scaling.
The extent to which application of inventive cosmetic compositions alters skin elasticity can also be monitored, for example using the skin of old rats in which changes in the elastin and collagen networks and in the amount of mucopolysaccharide levels correlate well with similar changes in the skin of aged humans. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,266, incorporated herein by reference. In particular, male Wistar rats (about 30 months old and 400-500 g) have a skin strip of about 3 cm long by 0.5 cm wide removed from their backs parallel to the spinal cord. The strip is held stationary from the end closest to the head and a force of about 50 g applied for about 5 minutes. The length of the skin strip is measured after this traction period. This test permits a determination of the skin elasticity. Histological tests are also carried out to observe the thickness of the epidermis, the presence of ribonucleic acid in the basal cells of the epidermis, the structure of the different fibrillary elements of the dermis, such as collagen and elastin fibers, and the presence of mucopolysaccharides in the dermis. Skin specimens are preserved with Carnoy fixative or with neutral, buffererd formalin solution. Skin specimens are embedded in paraffin prior to slicing by a conventional microtome. For example, presence of ribonucleic acid content is measured by toluen blue staining at a pH of 3; dermal elastin is stained by the method of Wiegert with fuschine-resorcinol and by the method of Gomori with aldehyde-fushine.